


Right

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, JUST SOME POST EPISODE FLAIL, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Utopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't look back. He’s learned how to manage that from the best, after all. Forward, onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

> The feels and then this.

The first time he dies, it’s on the floor of a dusty bar, a bullet ripping through his chest and his eyes opening wide.

 _No,_ he thinks to himself, _he’s been in the stars, he’s taken down bigger bozos than this. This can’t be -_

He doesn’t think _right._ until he’s opened his eyes hours later, a gasp ripping from his throat, alone on the floor.

 _Regeneration_ , the word creeps into his mind, heavy with twisting implications and a sudden tightening ache in his chest that he doesn’t like very much. Too familiar of a term for his own comfort. The misery reigns as he sits there, all by himself, in the dirty, empty, place, miraculously alive, and then he’s on his feet, tucking it carefully away. The door swings shut with a thud and he doesn’t look back. He’s learned how to manage that from the best, after all. Forward, onward.

 _Well,_ he thinks wryly as he turns right into the nearest bar he sees, _at least_ he _gets to keep his face._


End file.
